How He Does it Update
by ajdiamond
Summary: I'm really REALLY sorry, but I forgot to save my work on Elstin, so we'll have to wait until next week to read it. In the meantime; follow my baby sis on twitter @ellizabellwrens and read her blog!: thecovinellinora. she's my fav! Until next time! 3


***DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Stranger Things characters and will never. This is purely from me and my friend Finn's imagination.***

 _Note: This is an elaboration about what happens next in a fanfic I read about these characters in a story called Sex Ed. I suggest checking that out first, because otherwise you'll have not a clue of what's going on! (Sex Ed. Chapter 1:Learning)_

Eleven was sleeping over at the Wheeler's house tonight. She had called Joyce, her adoptive mum if that would be okay. So now, El was sitting in the basement as usual, with the boys. Will didn't want to come because he felt ill. That was okay with her though, it meant she didn't have to feel bad about trying to flirt with anyone. Everything seemed back to 'normal', at least since last time she came over. She really enjoyed hanging out with her best friends, even though they were guys.

Today, everyone was hanging out at Mike's house, since Nancy was at her house, and Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler were out of town for the weekend. The boys had just started talking about a topic she didn't understand.

"Did you guys get the new one?" Lucas asked really excitedly.

"No," Mike answered him "my parents would NEVER let me get that!"

"I heard it's really good!" Dustin said, "My dad is taking me to the video store to get it."

"Man, your dad is the coolest!" Lucas enthusiastically said, "My parents would kill me if they knew I watched THAT every night!"

"Well? Did you bring it?" Mike asked excitedly.

"Bring what?" El asked innocently.

The boys turned to her. They looked at her and started snickering.

"What's so funny?" El asked, very confused.

"El, you don't have to watch it with us if you don't..."

"EWW! Lucas!" Dustin interrupted.

Lucas blushed as he looked down at his jeans. El looked at him didn't see anything.

"What's ew?" She asked the boys.

"What's gross? Are you serious? Have you seen Lucas's bulge!" Dustin asked loudly.

El tried to find what they were talking about, but she just didn't know what to look for. Then she saw it. She just stared at it for a moment. _It's probably just stuff 15 year old boys talk about..._ El thought to herself.

"Mike?" She turned to Mike expecting an answer.

"Here, lemme explain it." Lucas offered.

Lucas took El by the hand and led her up the stairs. She turned to look over her shoulder to Mike and Dustin, who were just whispering to eachother.

"I bet he's gonna show it to her!" Mike whispered to Dustin.

"What if you know, they're gonna watch it together! Lucas always wanted to hook up with her thanks to you!" Dustin yell-whispered.

Upstairs El was letting herself be dragged by Lucas's soft hands up to Mike's room.

"Why here?" She asked, her voice was so smooth and innocent, it drove Lucas crazy.

"I brought you up here to show you something..." Lucas answered her question.

"Is it that?" El asked, pointing to Lucas's throbbing bulge in his jeans. He nodded and without any warning he kissed her. El wasn't prepared, but she knew what to do. Mike had showed her how to kiss someone, and how to have sex. El kissed him back passionately. They started to make out and before she knew it, Lucas's hands were exploring her. She moaned quietly; nothing had ever felt like this with Mike. His hands were moving up and down her sides, and her back, sending chills down El's spine.

Suddenly, Lucas stopped. Both of them were panting, but smiling. He gave her a loving smile, one that Mike never gave her. She blushed, and Lucas slowly moved her over to Mike's bed. Lucas sat down and motioned her to come closer. El came closer to him, and they started to kiss again; but this time with more fire and passion. She started to push Lucas to lie down on the bed, he obeyed, as she shifted her hips to straddle him. She kissed him deeper into the bed. Then he remembered what El liked. He kissed her back, and he flipped their positions, so he was now on top. El loved being pinned down.

Lucas let his hands roam as he kissed her, he fondled her breasts, massaging them and squeezing them. _Mike needs to learn from him. He's so hot. And he knows how to do this._ El thought to herself. Lucas couldn't take it any longer and he pulled his jeans off. revealing the tip of his hardened member through the leg of his boxers. _It was so big!_ El removed her top exposing her perky breasts. Lucas kissed them, just like Mike had, but better. She moaned and squirmed under his weight. He started to kiss her stomach all the way down, then stopped at the waistband of her shorts. He pulled everything off of her and admired her beauty.

"Is something wrong" She asked worriedly.

"No! Why would there be?" Lucas laughed.

"You stopped." El seemed nervous.

Lucas kissed her and assumed his position right above her clit. He took his thumb and rubbed circles, remembering what Mike had said she liked. She arched her back in pleasure. _Not enough yet..._ Lucas thought. He started to slide his tongue in and out of her. She whined in pleasure. _Score!_ Lucas mentally applauded himself. He stopped and looked up at El, her face was bright red. He moved his face away from her vagina and kissed her again.

"My turn." El said seductively.

Lucas nodded, and he stood up. Grabbing on to the edge of the bunk bed. El got on her knees and started to like his large member. He bit back a moan. She started bobbing her head, and rubbing her hand up and down too. Lucas groaned in lust. He couldn't believe what he was getting from this strange girl. He started to move his hips with her movements...


End file.
